A Choice and it's Reward
by tinybee
Summary: Harry is a warlock who, after finding out what the punishments for magic was, had the choice between waiting out Uther's reign and seducing Arthur, and killing the both of them. Harry/Arthur.


**I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin; they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH. This will also be a bit random… well, okay, completely random. This will be completely AU for Harry Potter and for Merlin.**

**Initially SET during series 3 of Merlin and AU after episode 5 'The Crystal Cave'.**

**NOTE: **You can decide whether Harry is either transported back to Merlin's time as a baby and grew up there, or that Harry was born in the time of Camelot. You choose.

**Summary: **Harry is a warlock who, after finding out what the punishments for magic was, had the choice between waiting out Uther's reign and seducing Arthur, and killing the both of them.

**Pairing: **Harry/Arthur with some Arthur/Gwen

* * *

Harry Potter, adopted brother of Gwaine, had a choice between two plans that would help bring back magic to the kingdom of Camelot. One would cause the villagers to rebel and the knights to try anything they could to take revenge upon Harry if he were discovered, or the choice that involved patience and manipulation that reaped more favourable results. These choices weren't initially thought up by the young Warlock when he first laid eyes on Camelot, but after hearing the stories, and befriending Merlin, the need to save people like him forced Harry into action.

It started when Harry and Gwaine had first entered Camelot; they had met the tyrant that dared called himself a loving king worthy to rule over a kingdom. His son, Arthur, was an arrogant, selfish young man that both brothers could see, though in one case reluctantly, would grow to make a fine ruler. However, after spending some days in the city after being dragged there by said arrogant man and his servant, Merlin, Harry's magic was discovered by the warlock. Harry had thought he would have been arrested and killed, not that he would have let them catch him, but instead he found himself being shown magic that was done with such ease that left him feeling a little envious. He couldn't do the tricks Merlin did with his magic without feeling exhausted afterwards. And his eyes, Harry wished his could change that colour when he used magic. And he wished that Merlin and Gaius, a 'retired' sorcerer, -Really? Uther definitely needed to check his staff more thoroughly if those two were any indication of the type of staff he hired- decided to quiz him and look up reasons why his eyes didn't do what every other practitioner did when magic was in use. It did come in handy though, when he could wave his hand and make something happen without his eyes giving anything away.

In the end though, Harry and Gwaine were forced to leave after Gwaine's justifiable behaviour that the king very much disliked. Though it actually ended with banishment for one brother and a second chance for the other, though how Arthur managed to wrangle out a pardon for Harry was anyone's guess.

However, Harry's choice wasn't made until his second visit upon Camelot a few weeks later, when he witnessed the burning of a sorcerer. Words couldn't express how Harry felt when he witnessed one of his own die streaming in agony. His first instinct was to make Uther suffer a long and agonizing death. And if Arthur truly believed everything that Uther had told him…

Harry ran a hand through his hair. It was hard, leaving his brother and coming back, only to watch the murders, though Camelot's belief that it was justice, of innocent men and women under Uther's command. The easy way to end the suffering of so many would have been to kill Uther, and use magic on Arthur to allow the warlocks and sorcerers to live in his Kingdom without fear of death; or just kill the both of them. But Harry didn't do that. Instead Harry forced himself to watch the deaths of innocents and plotted. He had a much better idea, and it would stop Morgana from her incessant attempts at putting everyone in danger because, yes the villagers didn't help his kind, but they were still innocent people in his eyes, and Harry had no intention of letting them get hurt. So a little spying here and there, maybe a little bit of magic to loosen tongues, and Harry found out secrets which the King would kill him for if he knew. However Harry had no purpose of using it against Uther as such, but as something to keep Morgana interested and emotionally connected, and then when the time came, for Arthur to be properly furious at his father over, and all the more devoted to his sister.

Already Harry's plans were coming together. He had befriended Merlin who, Harry quickly decided, was far too trusting and made him wonder how Merlin had survived this long, and was a valuable ally. Creating a wedge between Arthur and Guinevere took a little longer, but having grown up with a womanizing Gwaine for a brother, Harry had picked up some tricks when it came to seducing someone away from their partner. Arthur's feeling for Harry was growing, despite Guinevere who had, to Harry's delight, lived up to expectations and was making things steadily worse for herself as Harry carefully manipulated situations where she would constantly make a spectacle of herself. If the circumstances were different and Harry wasn't trying to seduce his way into Arthur's bed on a more permanent basis, then he would have found the serving girl someone who he could have come to like, given time.

But Harry was seducing Arthur away from Guinevere, and he was using the girl's insecurity and suspicion against her. The girl had surprising self-control, but Harry had lived with Gwaine who could test the patience of the most tolerant of people, and so he knew how to get under her skin.

The sound of hurried footfalls drew Harry's mind away from his thoughts. He pushed himself away from the wall and stood up straight when he saw who headed his way.

Harry gave a small bow as the prince slowed his pace at the sight of him.

"My lord," Harry said quietly, taking in the chain mail and the sheathed sword on Arthur's hip.

"Harry," Arthur greeted, coming to a stop in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Wasting some time," Harry said, "Gaius is making some sort of potion that is really offensive to my nose. He sent me out until he's finished."

Arthur raised his brows. "The smell is that bad that you've decided to go to the other side of the castle from his chambers?"

"That door is not smell-proof," Harry defended. "It could ward against any enemy who even entertained the idea to go down that corridor!"

"Now you're exaggerating," Arthur said with a small laugh.

"You'd think so," Harry hugged himself, "but if you venture down that way I think I should have the right to say 'I told you so'."

"Really now?" Arthur's eyes danced over Harry's form before he realised what he'd done.

Harry bit his lip to hold back the self-satisfied smirk that wanted to cross his lips when he caught the look, and the slight reddening of the prince's cheeks when he realised that Harry had caught him.

"But," Harry spoke up again, deciding to give Arthur a reprieve against more embarrassment, "I highly doubt that it is interesting to you. So, may I ask you about where you are heading?"

"I am off to break in some new knights," Arthur said, shooting a look down the corridor, though he made no move to continue his trek.

Harry grinned. "Knights who know their way around the sword, or knights that have barely ever touched one before."

Arthur scowled. "They act like they have never held such a weapon in their hand before. It's like their fathers' have never trained them at all prior to sending them to me."

"It's almost tempting to go down and watch you train them," Harry said, "If only to see you yelling at them for their incompetence as they injure themselves."

"You… have a strange sense of humour," Arthur noted with bemusement.

"Yes, because a man who can't use a sword capably and thus making a fool of himself isn't at all humorous." Harry replied dryly.

Arthur laughed and shook his head before he lent in closer to Harry. "It's not only the young nobles' skills I'm worried about. It's my very own knights and their lack of self-preservation when their practicing."

"Oh?" Harry shifted, shortening the distance between them even more, "And what is the cause of this lack of self-preservation?"

"Merlin," Arthur practically whispered. He then gave a dramatic shudder followed by a wink. He seemed un-bothered by Harry's extremely close proximity.

Harry Laughed. "I did hear what happened to Gwaine. Merlin can be so clumsy sometimes."

"Merlin is a hazard," Arthur agreed ruefully, "only the other day in the weapons room he tried to show off with a sword and managed to catch my shirt and rip it along the side."

"Well, I'd imagine that you'd look better with your shirt off," Harry teased. He enjoyed the subsequent redness that spread across Arthur's face and down his neck at the comment. He made a mental note to make the prince blush more, it was rather attractive.

Arthur cleared his throat and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Harry said cheekily with a smile. Arthur smiled back despite himself. "However, not that I don't enjoy being in your company, but weren't you actually meant to be somewhere?"

Arthur frowned briefly when Harry took a step back from him, then his eyes widened and he took a look out the window to see his bored trainees on the grass below. "My knights!" He spun on his heel and made to hurry off outside, then hesitated and looked back at Harry.

"I have my own errands to make," Harry lied. He was not about to head back to Gaius' chambers anytime soon. The state that the room had been in though, he hadn't been lying about. "I'll see you later, maybe."

Arthur nodded and went on his way, only glancing back once when he reached the end of the corridor before disappearing.

Harry watched Arthur leave with a satisfied grin. The prince definitely felt something stronger than friendship with him. Harry was also sure he was getting more and more annoyed by Guinevere, and uneasy by her constant closeness to his person, and her touches that Harry didn't doubt now made Arthur shy away uncomfortably.

"What are you planning?"

Harry stiffened, before he looked over his shoulder and met Morgana's calculating gaze.

"I think you already know," Harry replied. He turned and slowly walked over to her. "Just as you know that what I am doing is also beneficial for you."

The black haired beauty hummed and beckoned him to follow her. They met only a few servants on their way, no-one who would have instantly become worried, like Merlin, or even more distrustful, like Guinevere, to see the two of them together. She led them to her private chambers, and waved a hand for Harry to shut the door while she made sure that no one was in her room.

"I can see your angle," Morgana started as she moved back to face Harry, continuing on their previous conversation, "I know what you are, I've seen you. Although your eyes don't change colour, why is that?"

"I have no idea, to be honest," Harry linked his hands behind his back, "and I don't really care, not if it means I'm less likely to be found out."

Morgana raised a delicate brow.

"By less intelligent people, of course," Harry amended with a grin.

"You're a warlock, and you don't agree to what _Uther_," she spat, and Harry admired the amount of hatred the woman put into the name, "is doing. But why not go for him directly, why are you flirting with Arthur?"

"Because Arthur is not Uther," Harry said simply. "He still has a chance to be a great king, once out of his father's influence. He can bring magic back to Camelot."

"And you plan to do this by getting into Arthur's bed?" She asked.

"He's a handsome man," he admitted freely, "and I don't think much of Guinevere, do you?"

"No," Morgana scowled, "and some may think that she will one day make an acceptable queen."

Harry laughed. "But she won't get to."

"I take it because you're 'tempting' Arthur away from her?"

"Precisely, my lady," Harry nodded to her, "and it is working. Arthur is receptive to my advances, and is pulling himself further away from Guinevere everyday."

"Arthur never showed interest in his own gender before," she said.

"And before Guinevere, he never showed much interest in women before either from what I can gather, barring the odd love potion or two." At Morgana's inquisitive look, Harry quickly elaborated, "Merlin gossips. Well, only to me and Gaius, really."

Morgana's eyes flashed with dislike at the name, "and what would Merlin know about such things?"

Ah, Harry thought with amusement, she had no knowledge of Merlin's magic.

"I'm assuming that since he spends so much time with Arthur, he understands him to a degree. Maybe he noticed the radical changes the prince underwent."

Morgana looked disbelieving, and Harry felt a flare of irritation. The woman assumed that just because Merlin acted like a simpleton in front of everyone meant he actually was. But Harry knew he wasn't. Merlin could be pretty smart and observant when he wanted to be, which was why Harry was always overly cautious whenever he was around him.

"Or maybe because he works with Gaius and helped him put together antidotes." Harry suggested for the sorceress.

"Most definitely the last one," Morgana said with a smirk.

"Quite," Harry said, "but shall we get back to your dear Guinevere?"

"She is nothing dear to me," Morgana replied hotly.

"No, I can see that," Harry said dryly, "and I agree that something needs to be done to stop her from gaining that crown."

"And gaining Arthur's affections will lead to him breaking things off with Guinevere," Morgana said, a hint of approval in her voice.

"Sooner rather than later I imagine," Harry said confidently, "you've seen how Arthur reacts to me when I am near. And dear Guinevere is trying very hard to keep him by her side."

"I noticed," Morgana's lips curved, "and her behaviour is becoming obvious to many, and she is extremely nosy when it comes to everything Arthur does. Poor Arthur is not finding that quality very attractive is he?"

"He finds her clingy," Harry said, eyes dancing. "And he is taking refuge with me. I'm very good at comforting people."

"I can guess," Morgana replied, amused. "But tell me, Harry, what do I get out of this?"

"Acceptance of who you are," Harry offered, "and magic being seen as a gift. Then one day your son or daughter will take over the throne from Arthur."

Morgana had been calm when Harry started, but by the end she had stiffened and her voice had gone cold. "What are you talking about?"

"I know about you being Arthur's sister. I overheard Uther and Gaius talking about it. I surmised that you knew about it too, since you seemed to want to kill Arthur just as much as you want to kill Uther. Although, you haven't made any recent moves on his untimely demise lately, curious."

Morgana quickly composed herself. "You may be correct, and if you succeed in this plan of yours, then you will need my dear brother alive. And you need Uther gone."

"So, do we have an agreement?" Harry asked, "You don't kill Arthur, and let me deal with him, and also Guinevere because that's fun. And in return, you will get to freely use magic, live with a great king who you know will listen to you, and in later years, will have your child take his place."

"You can make all this happen?"

"I know I will," Harry promised.

"Very well then," Morgana said, "I agree to not harm Arthur, or try to take over Camelot, as long as you make everything you said happen."

"What about Uther?"

Morgana gave him a wicked smile. "Uther will meet an unfortunate end some day; maybe rather soon."

"Perfect," Harry grinned.

* * *

A few days later found Harry ducking behind a pillar in the castle. Hidden from sight, Harry was able to listen in on the Prince's conversation with the servant girl as both stopped a few feet away. He had been waiting for a chance to hear how far their relationship had deteriorated since Harry stepped up his flirting with the handsome blond. He had been pleasantly surprised when Arthur hadn't shrugged him off and had hesitantly returned the advances with some comments and casual touches of his own.

The highlight of his last encounter with Arthur was when Guinevere was present to witness their light flirting. The best thing was that she could look as furious as she wanted, and glare at Harry as hard as she could, but in the presence of Arthur and his knights, she had to remain quiet and respectful.

Harry grinned at the memory. He had watched Arthur train his men, standing by Merlin all the while. The latter had chosen to remain at Harry's side in the hopes of keeping Harry's behaviour to a minimum whilst there were people around. Not that anybody else actually noticed anything beyond friendship between the Prince and Harry; the green-eyed man suspected that Merlin was also doing it for Guinevere's benefit. Merlin would soon learn that Arthur's heart was now more Harry's than it was Guinevere's, and he could do nothing about it once he did; unless he didn't value Arthur's happiness that was.

Shaking his head, Harry focused in on the conversation going on right by him, enjoying the frustrated tones of Guinevere.

"Please, Arthur, let me explain."

Oh, yes, Arthur, please do, Harry thought with a smirk.

"If this is about Harry again…" Arthur warned.

"Hear me out," she said quietly, a pleading note in her tone, "Harry is up to something, I know he is."

"We've talked about this," Arthur answered tersely.

"I know we have, and I know you don't want to believe me, but that's because of Harry influencing you!"

"Influe- Gwen, Harry is not doing anything to me."

"That's what he wants you to think," Guinevere whispered, "but I've seen him when you're not looking. He has this look of smugness on his face, like something has gone his way. Harry is not to be trusted!"

The serving girl was right, and it filled Harry with some sense of glee that no-one else would ever believe her. Even Merlin had eventually turned his suspicions away after watching Harry for a few weeks. She had no hope of convincing Arthur of anything negative about him. Harry had quickly wormed his way too deep into Arthur's heart for anyone, even Guinevere, to convince him of Harry's ulterior motives.

"He's trying to seduce you," Guinevere's voice rose before she could stop it, "and you're letting him!"

"Guinevere," Arthur hissed at her, "Harry has been nothing but kind to everyone here since he offered his services to help out Gaius."

Harry noticed that Arthur had failed to actually deny what Guinevere accused him of. His smirk widened and he gave himself a mental pat on the back. Evidently, Guinevere noticed this too.

"You like it, don't you?" The woman hissed, "You enjoy all that attention Harry's putting on you!"

"I enjoy Harry's company! What's so wrong about that?"

"He's a man, Arthur! Don't tell me that the prince is attracted to other men." Guinevere scoffed, "Harry is nothing more than taking advantage of your compassion, and is wriggling himself into a position where he can manipulate anyone he wants, including you! He's putting unhealthy thoughts into your head, Arthur, infecting you with- with his perverseness. Why are you so blind to him?"

Harry glared at the wall, offended and inexplicably hurt by her last comment.

"Guinevere," Arthur's voice was low, and Harry had to strain his ears to catch what Arthur said next. "I will pretend that I never heard that. There is nothing, and I mean nothing, wrong with Harry. He is not wrong or sick or, as you so delicately put it, _perverse_, in any way shape or form. It does not matter whom Harry likes, as long as he doesn't hurt others then I have no problem with him."

"Arthur," Guinevere's said quietly, "please, for me, can't you just spend less time with him and watch him interact with other people? See how he acts around them then."

"Gwen, I am not limiting my time around someone just because you think that they want to seduce me."

"I don't think, I know," Guinevere said mutinously, "just like I know it's working, Arthur. I can feel you pulling away from me, and I know he's making you feel and think things you shouldn't about him-"

"Enough!" Arthur sounded angry now, and Harry shivered in anticipation. "You will no longer speak ill about Harry in my presence ever again. You will also not follow him around everywhere, and yes I know about that," Arthur said in a disapproving tone, "trying to catch him out. Harry is a valuable apprentice to Gaius, alongside Merlin, and I won't have you scaring him away. Leave him alone, that's an order. Furthermore, I am not a possession and you cannot tell me that I can no longer spend my time with someone who you don't like." Arthur took a breath, "Am I understood?"

Arthur," Guinevere's voice came out small and hurt. Harry heard the shifting of clothes and surmised that Guinevere had moved closer to Arthur.

"Am I understood?" Arthur repeated firmly.

A sigh from Guinevere, then, "Yes, Arthur, I will leave him alone."

"Good," Arthur replied and he moved away, his footfalls telling Harry that he was leaving. A few moments later, and Guinevere went on her way, leaving a pleased Harry Potter alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Arthur and Guinevere's… relationship, if one could call it that after Harry had started to mess around with it, lasted for only another week before Arthur had enough of Guinevere's attitude toward Harry and had ended things between the two of them. The woman was nearly inconsolable, and it was only because she was the servant of the king's ward did she make herself presentable enough not to cause a stir of disapproval.

Harry didn't immediately make his move once he heard the news from a resigned-looking Merlin, but instead made himself busy with helping Gaius with his potions and picking various herbs for the old man, only deciding to venture out two days later, much to the relief of his warlock friend whom had grumbled that Arthur was becoming even more intolerable with the split between he and Guinevere, and Harry's subsequent squirreling away. Harry didn't want to pounce on Arthur straight away; he wanted the other man to cool down from the events of the last few days. Apparently it only made Arthur more irate when the subject of his affections (and the reason why he broke things off with the maidservant) avoided him.

So when Arthur caught Harry looking out one of the windows a few corridors down from his rooms, the prince had stalked up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning Harry around roughly.

"Arthur!" Harry started to grin, but the angry look on Arthur's face wiped it away. "Are you okay?"

"Now you're talking to me?" Arthur growled.

"I- don't-"

"Follow me," Arthur ordered, cutting Harry off. He tugged Harry away from the window before letting go and spinning on his heel.

Harry quietly followed Arthur, giving him a sheepish smile when the man glanced back at him to make sure he was still there. When he decided to give Arthur some time, he didn't expect Arthur to be so affected by his absence. They were silent until they reached Arthur's destination: his chambers.

As soon as Harry stepped through and closed the door behind him, he found himself on the receiving end of Arthur's glare.

"You've been avoiding me," Arthur pointed out moodily as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, I haven't," Harry instantly denied, "I have been busy helping Gaius with some potions." At Arthur's disbelieving look, Harry sighed. "Alright, what I said was partially true. But I thought that you might have wanted to be left alone after you and Guinevere ended things."

"Merlin told you," Arthur shook his head, though his tone didn't soften.

"And I thought you'd want to cool off for a bit. I know that you were fond of her." Harry finished. He wrinkled his nose a little at the end.

"How long have you known about Guinevere and me?" Arthur asked. "Us being together, I mean." He clarified, "I know that you've known for a while, but not when."

"Since my first visit here," Harry shrugged. "It was hard to miss when you got jealous over Gwaine's flirting with her. Then when I moved here this time, well, I am neither stupid nor blind."

"She and I then…" Arthur trailed off. "Nothing could come of it. And now it never will."

"Once you are king it might," Harry suggested.

Arthur stared hard at Harry, eyes glinting with determination. "When I am king, I will love whomever I choose to love; and I will not marry through any diplomatic move offered to me."

"I'd bet Guinevere would be happy about that." Harry put in, trying to gauge how much the other man still like Guinevere. It wouldn't do if Arthur was planning to re-kindle something between himself and the servant.

Arthur huffed and ran a hand through his blond hair. "I have ended my… courtship with Guinevere," Arthur admitted, "For good. She has shown a part of her personality that I very much dislike. You need not worry about that."

Harry's lips twitched, but he didn't ask why he needn't worry. Harry had made his feelings and intentions obvious, so it would only be an insult to even try and pretend that he didn't know what Arthur meant by his last sentence. Instead he touched Arthur's arm, and the prince turned towards him, moving his body slightly closer. It looked like Harry was forgiven for his well-intentioned behaviour.

"I have heard that this was my fault," Harry said eventually, watching Arthur's face closely.

Arthur's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. "And who said this?"

"I have been accused of many things," Harry spoke instead, "but I have never been accused of stealing another man from a woman before."

Arthur's hands came up to grip Harry at the elbows. "Tell me, now, Harry."

"Who do you think?" Harry asked, cocking his head, "The one person who really doesn't like me at all."

"Guinevere," the prince growled. He didn't look surprised, but he did appear to be once again disappointed in her behaviour. "I will speak with her."

"As you wish," Harry smoothly extracted himself from Arthur's hold, "but I am interested in knowing why you have brought me into your chambers for this. I am neither a servant nor a man born of noble blood."

"You think I care about that?" Arthur asked, getting angry again.

"No I don't," Harry said, "but I am still curious. I'm sure that, excluding few, no one else has been invited to your rooms."

Arthur was silent for a moment, but then he took a deep breath and stared down at Harry with a look in his eye that made something inside the younger man to twist pleasantly. Then the prince closed the small distance between them. His arm snaked round Harry's waist, and his hand rested on the small of Harry's back. There was little height difference between the two so when Arthur paused, eyes asking a silent question, Harry's own hand came up to cup the back of Arthur's head, and he gently pulled him down so that his lips could brush against Arthur's. Harry heard the prince take a quick intake of breath before Arthur pressed his mouth against Harry's harder, his grip on Harry tightening as his other hand wandered down to Harry's hip, fingers slipping underneath the soft material of the other man's shirt.

The warlock groaned at the sudden shift in control. Arthur grinned into the kiss and pulled Harry as close as he physically could, moulding their bodies together. Hands buried in blond locks, where they threaded and tugged, receiving a soft moan in response, before Arthur pushed Harry back against a wall. Receptive indeed, Harry managed to think until he felt Arthur's tongue trail along the seam of his mouth, and he readily parted them for a thorough exploration.

Neither of them would be seen for over two hours before Merlin would go and investigate, only to stumble upon the two extremely ruffled but satisfied looking men. He would pretend not to notice the marks upon Harry's neck, or the one on Harry's lower side that caught his eye when Harry went to straighten out his shirt.

* * *

In the end, Harry mused as he lent back in his chair and absently played with an empty potion bottle, manipulation was a very useful tool to have. He had won, through sheer determination and his own stubborn personality, the heart of the prince. He had stolen Arthur from Guinevere. The maidservant had distrusted Harry and rightfully so. She had tried to turn Arthur away from him, which in the end only led to Arthur coming to Harry.

"What are you plotting this time?" Merlin's voice broke Harry out of his thoughts and he turned to face Merlin who was watching him wearily.

Harry grinned at his friend. The other Warlock crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"I am not plotting anything," Harry answered truthfully, "I'm just… reminiscing."

Merlin blinked. "Oh," he said a little sheepishly.

The other man laughed. "Paranoid much, Merlin?"

"Only when it comes to you," Merlin shot back with a smile. "Strange things always happen around you."

"Like what?"

"Like how the whole of Camelot has changed in the three years you've been here."

Harry ruffled his hair and slouched down in his seat. "By that you mean the whole 'magic is legal so no more worries about being burnt at the stake' thing, right?" That was something Harry was immensely proud of. Convincing Arthur had been a constant battle, but Harry had managed to show the then-prince that magic wasn't evil, and after Morgana, Merlin and himself had all announced that they had magic, Arthur couldn't do much else but lie to his father until the old man mysteriously died during a fight with bandits, and then became king and changed the laws on magic. "It was also you and Morgana, you know."

Merlin twitched a little at the princess's name. Harry of course knew why. Morgana had originally planned to kill both Uther and Arthur so that she could rule Camelot. Merlin had found out about the woman's less than loyal intent for the two and was trying to prevent it. Then Harry happened. Morgana still held enough affection for her half-brother to hear Harry out on what he had planned for the prince, and when it was all over, how she would benefit from it. Morgana would be recognised as a Pendragon, and her children would become heir to Arthur's throne, then magic would be accepted in the Kingdom. And so would she. To this day Harry still didn't know what Morgana said to Morgause, but the blond sorceress had left them well enough alone for the most part.

"And wasn't Arthur surprised to learn that she was his sister, as well?" Harry continued, pretending not to notice Merlin's reaction. "Probably why he's still spoiling her rotten and trying to fix her up with a prince."

"She'll get her son to take Arthur's place," Merlin said quietly, almost to himself.

"Only when Arthur cannot rule any longer," Harry agreed nonchalantly. "But that is decades into the future, and it will give Morgana a chance to let Arthur be responsible for every little thing going on in Camelot."

Merlin opened his mouth but then hesitated. Harry cocked his head and raised a brow. The blue-eyed man shook his head and looked away, a frown on his face.

"Merlin, is something the matter?"

"No," Merlin shrugged, not meeting Harry's gaze.

Harry let it go. He had a feeling on what Merlin was thinking about.

"Right, well then," Harry stood up, "we need to head off and find Arthur. Lord only knows how much mess he's made without you there to clean up after him."

Merlin's lips twitched, but the look of worry still resided. Harry walked over and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Cheer up, Merlin," Harry said, "otherwise you're going to make me feel depressed. And then Arthur will be on my back for the rest of the night on my less than joyful behaviour."

Merlin rolled his eyes before he could stop himself, and Harry gave him a wide smile.

"That's the spirit!" Harry steered Merlin out of Gaius' chambers and down the corridor. "Now let us go find our wayward king, shall we?"

As they left, it would never be revealed to anyone but Merlin that Harry had single-handedly stopped several prophecies from coming true. Guinevere's destiny to become queen and bear Arthur children no longer existed, and Morgana's destiny to fall at Merlin's hand became null and void, although Morgause in later years became such a threat that Emrys had to strike her down. And Mordred, due to his bond with Morgana, didn't kill Arthur. But with this, it left Merlin with a lot less weight on his shoulders, and he was glad. The Great Dragon felt differently. He was both worried and angered that one man could destroy several destinies in one action. However, even the Dragon, in the end, decided that it could be for the best. Arthur had still united the lands of Albion. So maybe there was hope for the future after all.

* * *

**This just popped into my head. I love Arthur and Harry pairings. There should be more :)**


End file.
